All is Fair in Love and War
by Mercury Angel
Summary: The Li and Kinomoto Kingdoms have been in a fued since they could remember. In this tale that time forgot, we find to lovers on opposite sides. Can they find their way to each other. The End. Last chapter.
1. The Story

All is Fair in Love and War

I wrote this story as a fairy tale. 

All is Fair in Love and War

**_Chapter One:_**

**_The Story_**

**_By: Mercury Angel_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

******Long ago in a land that in which time seem to have forgotten, were two kingdoms lock in a battle for centuries and no one know why.This story is as old as time.**

King Fujitake, who he himself did not know why but was brought up to rule against the other kingdom, ruled the Kinomoto Kingdom.He had two children who he adored.His oldest, a son named Touya.He was a great warrior and would one day be a great king yet like his father did not understand why the kingdoms must always be against each other.His daughter, Sakura or Cherry Blossom as the kingdom's people called her, was as gentle as her name.She had emerald eyes and amber hair.She was sixteen and sort after by all of the young Lords in the kingdom. She was to wed the young Lord Takashi.But she knew his heart belong to her friend Lady Chihara.Her best friend and cousin Lady Tomoyo suggest that there should be a ball so Princess Sakura could choose for herself.Queen Nadeshiko, as lovely as she was did not live long after her daughter's third birthday.

**Queen Yulen ruled the Li Kingdom.The King had past away short after their last child.She too did not understand why the fought but that is what the ancients had taught her.There were five princesses, each one unique but always together.The youngest of the family was the Prince.Prince Xiaolong known through of the kingdoms as Little Wolf.He had chestnut colored hair and honey amber eyes.He was different because it was rare to have that combination in their kingdom but he has inherited them from his father.His sisters had black hair and brownish red eyes like his mother.Since he was the crowned prince of their kingdom it was tradition to train to be come a skilled fighter away from the palace until his seventeenth birthday to become king.But he was different for unlike the kings before he, he finished his training early.The trainer claimed there was nothing more to teach him he was already the best in his rank and of other ranks, he saw the best.He had only seen one person as good as him, but he somehow changed the subject. The world spend like wild fire through out of the Li Kingdom, that their beloved Little Wolf would be returning to them.He like, Sakura was loved and cherished be his people.The Ladies of the court couldn't wait until it was time for him to choose a queen.His best friend and adviser, Yukito Tsukishiro had informed him of this.But Xiaolong found it odd that no one no even his mother had seen him since he was five, all except for Yukito.Yukito was special because of the magic he had inside of him, in times of need he would transform into Yue, the moon guardian of the Clow Cards.Yue would guard over Xiaolong and advise him in matters that Yukito felt his true form would have a better judgment. They road past the protective walls that Xiaolong and live within for so long.The outside world seemed so different through the eyes of a sixteen year old.The school was far from both kingdoms it was a free territory.Xiaolong couldn't wait to leave this place and go home. **

**"Xiaolong, I wish you would let Yue fly you home," Yukito commented to his young prince.**

**"Oh, Yukito, I have not seem the outside world yet, I wish to know of the world before I am locked away in the castle, till I become king," Xiaolong stated.**

**"Why it's only one year?" Yukito said.**

**"Ah, Yukito by for words, you could tell you are far older then me even if you do not look it," Xiaolong said.**

**"Dear Little Wolf if you only knew," Yukito said with a smile.**

**The only objection Yukito have was that they would have to cross near the Kinomoto Kingdom.He feared what they would do to his young prince if they knew who he was.But sense no one knew how he looked like other than the students at the academy, he tutor and him, no one knew how he looked like, so he was safe for now.**

**"What does thou pondering?" Xiaolong asked his quite friend.**

**"I ponder of your safety," Yukito answered.**

**"Why must you worry so?" Xiaolong asked.**

**"I simply fear what might happen to you," Yukito stated.**

**"You worry because we will be near the Kinomoto kingdom," Xiaolong stated.**

**"Oh?" Yukito waited for his young prince to make a comment.But when he didn't," what are you pondering?" **

**"I, ponder why out kingdoms must be locked in this battle," Xiaolong sighed.**

**"It's not a battle in which there is blood shed," Yukito commented.**

**"I know, but our people against theirs.You know how loyal our people are I worry one day there will be a battle in which many will die.I not only fear for our people but for their people as well, a life is a life no matter who they serve." Xiaolong said sadly.**

**"You have a kind heart, Little Wolf," Yukito said.**

**"Other kings in our past have not been so kind." He continued.**

**"The people of the Kinomoto Kingdom fear of because of the magic to possess," Xiaolong said.**

**"I just wish the battle was be over by the time I toke the throne," Xiaolong sadly continued.**

****

** **

**_Authors Notes:I know it's not my best work, but I hope you like it._******


	2. A Chance Encounter

All is Fair in Love and War

All is Fair in Love and War

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_A Chance Encounter_**

** **

** **

******Princess Sakura and Lady Tomoyo were riding on horse back through out the kingdom.The princess had sneaked out of the castle.She wished not to be followed by her guards.She wanted to be a normal girl for once. **

**"Oh, Tomoyo I really wish I didn't have to marry," the princess sighed.**

**"Now, you have a choice, at the ball you will choose the one who steals your heart," Tomoyo replied.**

**In the conversion they were in they hadn't noticed that they were near the kingdom's borders or that they were being watched by an unknown figure.They figure circle around them to see the lovely young woman.**

**"I envy you, Tomoyo you choose at your heart's desire," Sakura sighed.Tomoyo was about to continue with there chat when they hear a noise in the distance it was coming closer.**

**"Sakura we are near the border," Tomoyo whispered.**

**"You don't think they are bandits from the other side," she continued.**

**"I don't know," Sakura answered.**

**"Hurry let's go," Tomoyo said.**

**As they road away, the one who was watching them jumped out.He was a man from what they could tell.The figure was dressed completely in black even his steed was gloomy color.He had a mask to cover his face.He was tall and slender; the only thing they were able to see was his eyes.They were a cold red.**

**"Ladies, were are you going?" he said in an overpowering voice.**

**"Please Sir, what does the want?" Sakura said in a trembling voice. **

**"Come on, why do you I assume I want something?" he asked.**

**They did not know what to answer.They were utterly terrified; he came closer to see the fear in their eyes.He laughed when they could not stop trembling. **

**"Princess Sakura please come with me?" he asked extending his hand out to Sakura.**

**"You are mistaken Sir, she is not the Princess," Tomoyo quickly said.**

**"You take me for a fool I know she is the Princess Sakura and you are Lady Tomoyo," He hissed.**

**"Tomoyo ride!" Sakura shouted as she rode away form their mysterious attacker.Tomoyo quickly got up to her.But as fast as they rode the figure was quickly behind them.**

**On a near by road, Yukito and Prince Xiaolong were riding and enjoying the sights of the forest, when they heard voices near by.**

**"Someone please help us!" a young woman was calling out.**

**"Shout all you want no one can hear you!" another voice shouted out, but this time it was a man's voice.**

**"Yukito we must help them," Xiaolong stated.**

**"I know, but they are on the other side of the border, what if they catch you," Yukito stated worriedly. **

**"Don't worry no one knows how I look like," Xiaolong said as he rode off to the direction the voices were coming form.**

**"Wait," Yukito said as he followed Xiaolong.**

**Xiaolong white stallion jump over bushes and plants and crossing to the figures in front of him, Yukito was not far behind with his gray stallion.They raced faster and faster to the blurred images.Sakura in all of the rush did not notice the tree branch in her path. When she finally did see it was to late to curve out of the way and it was too low for her to duck under, so she braced herself for impact when the horse suddenly stopped in front of the branch causing her to fall of the stallion.Lady Tomoyo was about to stop when Sakura, still very much conscious, shouted to get away from here and get help.So she rode off in the direction of the castle.Sakura quickly got to her feet and was surprised that she wasn't as injury as she thought she would be.The secretive assailant quickly got off of his steed and went to her.Sakura had not noticed the sword at his side.She wanted to run but there was something about him that made her unable to run.**

**"Now miss, please come with me," he said.**

**"No, please leave me alone," Sakura, cried as he came closer.**

**"Stop leave her alone," the assailant heard from behind.**

**He quickly turned around to see a young boy with chestnut hair and honey eyes ready to fight with sword in hands.Behind him was an elderly boy with gray silver hair with hazel eyes and horse back ready to do something but he wasn't sure what.He smiled thought of a young boy like him was going to change him it made him laugh.**

**"You think you are man enough, to fight me boy?" he asked.**

**"Come now, the question is are you man enough to fight a "boy" or are you just man enough to fight a young lady?" Xiaolong smiled.**

**"You will pay for just a comment," he shouted. **

**He pulled out his sword and prepared to fight.Xiaolong stood there waiting for him to strike.When the mysterious man finally aid with his sword after encircling him once or twice.Sakura could not keep her eyes of the young man who was protecting her.He was handsome and that was a fact.She wondered if angels excised for they did he would be one of them.The battle have already started, the dark man quickly swung his sword and was quickly blocked by the young man's sword.The way they were battling any person would have thought they have years and years of training.They both had not harmed each other at all.In the excitement they had not noticed the guards, Lady Tomoyo and Prince Touya appearance.Prince Touya quickly went to Sakura and checked if she was harmed.**

**"Sakura, are you alright?" Touya asked.Sakura had not answered him because she kept her eyes on Xiaolong.**

**"Sakura?" Touya asked again placing his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Touya when did you arrive?" Sakura asked.**

**"Just now, are you alright?" Touya asked.**

**"Yes, thanks to the young man with brown hair and honey eyes," Sakura answered.**

**Touya quickly looked at the young boy then looked at the other man who was watching him too.**

**"Who is he with?" Touya pointed to the Yukito.**

**"His with the young man," Sakura answered.**

**Yukito finally looked at Sakura and Touya and his eyes locked with Touya.He did not know why but something about this man interested him.Their eyes seemed draw together, then he noticed he was paying any attention to how Xiaolong was doing, so with great regret he broke the lock they had and turned to the battle.The guard and Tomoyo were all in awe of the young man who seemed to be a great swords fighter.The wondered if he maybe even better then Prince Touya.Even Touya himself wonder if he was better then him.Xiaolong and the mysterious man finally noticed that they had company.The mysterious attacker did not like the idea of more people there.It was too big of a risk he could be caught, the boy was better than he ever expected. He was about to jump out of the way when Xiaolong kicked him and knocked him over.The boy had won he actually beat him.But he wasn't about to be beaten by a mere boy.He slipped out a small pouch of under his cloak and throws it at him.He quickly ducked out of the way and when the pouch hit the floor there was a small explosion and a cloud of smoke.When the smoke clear the mysterious man was gone.**

**"Where did he go?" Touya asked.**

**Yukito quickly got off his stallion and went to Xiaolong.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked.**

**"Yes, I'm fine," Xiaolong, said.He quickly turned to Sakura and noticed how truly beautiful she was.**

**"Are you alright?" Xiaolong asked her.**

**"Yes thank you," Sakura said with a smile.**

**"Thank for saving me sisters life, both of you," Touya said.**

**"Your welcome," Xiaolong and Yukito said in unison.**

**"We must be leaving now," Yukito said and Xiaolong nodded.**

**They went to the stallions and mounted them.**

**"Wait, what are your names?" Sakura asked.**

**Xiaolong and Yukito looked at each other and then Yukito asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but who wishes to know?"**

**"Prince Touya and Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom," Touya answered.**

**With that Yukito and Xiaolong went pale, and Touya noticed this.**

**"Who are you?You are not of this Kingdom are you?" Touya asked.**

**"Why do you assume that?" Yukito asked.**

**"Because you went pale and did not answer our question," Touya said.**

**Xiaolong saw if they ran that they would surly be got and there is more of them.He did not know what to do.He would not lied because he wasn't a good at lying and neither was Yukito.Yukito looked at Xiaolong and nodded.**

**"Am sorry you would not be happy with the answer," Xiaolong finally said.**

**"We must leave come now your mother will be worried," Yukito said.**

**"Yes," Xiaolong said.**

**"Wait who are you, if you are from the other kingdom will not attack you, we just want to know," Sakura pleaded.**

**"Please. I promise we won't do anything," Sakura said.**

**Sakura looked and Touya and he nodded.**

**"We won't do anything," Touya said as he looked at the guards they nodded as well.Yukito looked at Xiaolong and he nodded, Yukito would do all of the talking.Xiaolong turned around he did not want to see the look the young lady would have on her face.**

**"I am Yukito Tsukishiro, guardian and adviser to," Yukito said as he pointed to Xiaolong," Prince Xiaolong of the Li Kingdom."**

**Xiaolong did not see the look on their faces but he could image and he heard their gasps.When he finally turns to face them he said, "I wish no trouble, I don't even know why we are enemies, but I wish between us." **

**Yukito and Xiaolong quickly rode off, leaving a shock group of people. **

****

****

**Authors Note: I know it not my best work ever.Noticed they nodded a lot.Sorry about that.**


	3. After Meating

All is Fair in Love and War:

All is Fair in Love and War:

Chapter Three:

After Meeting 

"But Father he help me," Sakura told her father as she tired to explain what had happened to her.

"Yes, father, he help her and he didn't even know that Sakura was the Princess," Touya said.

"It could have been a trick to fool us and defeating us," the king's adviser said.He was an elderly man with the strangest red eyes.For some reason Prince Touya never trusted him.

"I don't thing so, I could see it in there reaction and in his eyes father, he was of pure innocence, I would not lie about this," Touya stated.

"They are said to have magic powers they could have cast a spell of you," he said.

"I don't think so, it was too quick to cast a spell, he was to busy fighting the man, he is the one who is evil," Sakura said.

"The other who was with him could have," he said.

"When did we talk about Yukito?" Touya asked.

"You said in the being, there was two," he said nervously. 

"No I didn't," Touya said.

"Why do you know his name?" asked quickly to avoid further questions. 

"Yes why do you know his name?" his father asked.

"He introduced himself and the Prince," Sakura quickly stated.

"Why would he brother to introduce himself when he could he just rode off?" Touya shouted.

"To confuse us," the adviser said.

"To confuse us from what, he is a very good fighter he could he easily fought back," Sakura stated.

"Yes, he was very good, I dare even say he could be better than me," Touya said to his father.

"Father please consire this, we could end the feud with them and have a new ally," Sakura pleaded with her father.She sighed and he answered to her saying he would and would talk to the court of it.His children smiled and went off to the royal garden where they talked.Once they arrived they went they sat by the fountain where they had their daily chat.

"You are behind me in all of this?" Sakura asked to her brother.

"Yes, there was something about the boy I could sense it," Touya quietly said.

"That is a good reason, if we could only tell farther that," Sakura sighed.

"I know sister, but we mustn't know of our magic, it is forbidden," Touya stated.

"I know, but it isn't our fault, we were born with it, and I believe father has magic with in him too, Kero said so," Sakura whispered.

"That stuffed animal of ours, he came to you because he said you were the cardcaptor of the legendary Clow Cards, but where are they," Touya asked.

"I don't know, but I trust him," Sakura stated.

"Didn't he also say their was another guardian?" Touya asked.

"Yes, he would guard the other cardcaptor," Sakura stated.

"Yukito, I sense magic with in him as well," Touya told her.

"When he first saw him, his image became blurry for a short while," he continued," but what was more odd, while his image was blurry I thought I saw wings on his back."

"We should talk to Kero about this, he could be they other guardian," Sakura stated as she stood.

"Wait, if he is the other guardian then Prince Xiaolong is…" Touya said as he stood.

"The other cardcaptor," Sakura finished.

In the Forest of the Li Kingdom…

"Yukito what do you think of?" Xiaolong asked his guardian.

"You have been quite since our encounter with the Prince and Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom," he continued.

"I sense something within them," Yukito finally said.

"I sense something as well," Xiaolong said," but I didn't know what it was, I have never felt like that before."

"You did not tell me," Yukito said.

"You did not tell me, either," Xiaolong said.

"But the Kinomoto Kingdom does not practice magic," Yukito said.

"I know," Xiaolong sighed.

"But they do believe your family practices, when in reality you are the only one who does," Yukito said.

"I know, have the magic with me but only me, no one else," Xiaolong stated.

"You have to capture the Clow Cards," Yukito told him.

"Yes, my ancestor and your creator, Clow Reed's magic cards," Xiaolong said.

"His cards are legendary no one believes they excise," Xiaolong said.

"Yes but back then they all fought for the cards, I never truly found out if that was why the kingdoms went against each other," Yukito said.

"Yukito you said that there was another cardcaptor, correct?" Xiaolong asked out of the blue.

"Yes why?" Yukito asked then answered," You think, Princess Sakura could be the other cardcaptor." 

"Yes, she could be the one," Xiaolong said as they rode to the castle front gate.

"Stop who goes there?" the guard asked for up in his tower.

"It is I Yukito Tsukishiro and Prince Xiaolong, I have the proof right here," Yukito stated while holding up a scroll with the kingdoms seal on it.The guards open the gate and sent two of the other guards to check the scroll.Once they read the scroll then bowed down to Xiaolong.

"Welcome home, Prince Xiaolong," the head guard said. 


	4. The Fate of Two

All is Fair in Love and War

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter Four:**

**Fate of Two **

** **

** **

**"Sakura, you and your brother said that the boy possessed magic with in him," Kero said as he flew to Sakura on her bed.**

**"He could be the other cardcaptor," Sakura stated.**

**"And your brother said that other young man that was with him had magic too," Kero stated.**

**"Very interesting," Kero continued as he rubbed his chin.**

**Sakura stood from her bed and walked to her window and if you looked closely you could see the Li kingdom in the far distance.**

**"I have to see him again," Sakura said out of the blue.**

**"What?" Kero asked as he was slapped out of his thoughts.**

**"I have to see him again," Sakura repeating.**

**"His eyes they were like nothing I have never seen before," Sakura said as she turned to him.**

**"It seems he did cast a spell on you," Kero laughed.**

**"Oh, Kero," Sakura said as she turned back to her window.**

**"Well if he is the other cardcaptor then, I should meet him," Kero said as he flew over to the window.**

**"But what if he isn't," Sakura asked.**

**"I guess, then we kept on searching," Kero as he looked in the direction that Sakura was looking at.**

**Far off in the distance stood a young man looking across the sky in search of an answer of a question that burned in his heart.His sight couldn't help but fall on the castle that was in the distance.It stroke him funny how close and yet so far he was from the young woman who's imaged seem to be wedged in his mind.He turned to find a young man with blue hair and blue eyes that stood by his friend Yukito.He smiled and called to him.**

**"Eriol, cousin, where have you been?" Xiaolong asked his the young man.**

**"I have been waiting for you," Eriol said as he came closer to give his cousin a hug.Eriol was not really his cousin but he was brought up as one of the Li Clan.Xiaolong and Eriol had been best friends since they were little.Xiaolong was forced to go to the academy and Eriol was forced to stay and be thought how to be a gentleman of the court.**

**"Yukito has told me of your encounter," Eriol whisper as he let go of Xiaolong.**

**"I don't understand," Eriol continued," Is she the other cardcaptor?" **

**Yukito and Xiaolong replied an "I don't know."Xiaolong kept his eyes on the castle in the distance all the time.**

**"Xiaolong?" Yukito called.**

**Xiaolong looked back at Yukito and said," I don't understand this feeling I'm receiving.I need to see her again.He eyes they were beautiful Yukito did you not see them?" **

**"Not as much as you did," Yukito answered.Then he remembered the Prince's eyes and how beautiful they were, and how he seem drawn to them.**

**"The Prince seemed nice enough," Xiaolong broke his thoughts.**

**"He did?" Eriol asked.**

**Xiaolong nodded as Yukito turned away so they could not see him blushing at the mere mention of him.Xiaolong turned to Yukito and noticed his strange reaction but didn't say a thing for fear that he would embarrass him.**

**"Oh, Xiaolong I have some news for you but I don't if it is bad or good?" Eriol stated.**

**"Oh, out with it," Xiaolong asked curiously.**

**"You are to be wed," Eriol said.**

**Xiaolong went pale and asked," To whom?"**

**"Do you remember Lady Meilin?" Eriol asked.**

**"Not really, but I wish that you speak of it no further," Xiaolong pleaded.**

**"As you wish," Eriol said.**

**"I can't believe this," Xiaolong sighed.**

**"Tomorrow's a other day," Yukito stated.**

**Xiaolong sighed as he walked away to his room tomorrow is another say.But will he be able to live through it.Yukito and Eriol followed him into the castle doors that seem to be his destiny to hide behind.**

**The sun rose to greet a new morning and to start a new day in our lovers' life.**

**Sakura and Touya had convinced their father that it would do them go if they rode in to the forest.Touya if anything were to happen he would protect Sakura.The king knew he could not say to them so he let them leave.They rode in the same direction where they have meet the young boy hoping for no reason, well maybe to see if there was anything there that would be gave more information on Prince Xiaolong.**

**Eriol, Yukito and Xiaolong had decided to do the same thing.Eriol wanted to see the place where his best friend had meet this girl.Yukito and Xiaolong wanted to go so they could see if they could possible see them again.But they doubted they would see them, but little did they know.**

**"Wait, we are near the border," Xiaolong said.**

**"As much as I want to see if she is the other cardcaptor, but last time we got away with being there but I don't thing they want us in their kingdom," Xiaolong continued.**

**Eriol and Yukito nodded as they were about to leave they heard a branch break.**

**"Who's there?" Eriol asked.**

**"Who are you?" Yukito asked.**

**"I don't mean to be rude but who would wish to know?" a familiar voice called as two figures on horseback appeared. As the figures came closer they were surprise to find out it was the Prince Touya and Princess Sakura.**

****

**Author's Note:I hope you like it.It seems that readers prefer me fairy tales more my others stories.Oh, well.Sorry if it's so short.**

** **

****

****

_ _


	5. The Tame Wolf and The Wild Cherry Blosso...

All is Fair in Love and War

All is Fair in Love and War

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_Tame Little Wolf and _**

The Wild Cherry Blossom

**_ _**

Smiles were graced upon their faces as they came closer to them.Xiaolang couldn't help but blush at the sight.

**"Yukito Tsukishiro, Lord Eriol and Prince Xiaolang of the Li Kingdom," Yukito smiled at Prince Touya.**

**"It is nice to see you again," Xiaolang stated.**

**"It is nice to see you as well," Sakura said.**

**"So this is the Prince Touya and Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom, it is nice to meet you," Eriol stated.**

**By this time they had dismounted their stallions.They didn't know what to do, or what to say.How was one supposed to act with an enemy that you trust and like?Just as Sakura was going to say something Kero popped out of the saddle pouch on her white stallion.It brought Eriol by surprise but Yukito and Xiaolang only smiled at him.**

**"Nice to see you, again, Kero," Yukito stated with a smile.**

**"Yue, is that you," Kero said as he flew to Yukito.**

**Yukito nodded at him then he changed to his true form Yue.**

**_So she is the other cardcaptor, Eriol thought._**

**"Hey, how come you can change into your true form, Yue?" Kero asked his old companion. **

**"Xiaolang has enough magic within himself so I can transform into my true form. I have thought him since birth so he is quite powerful," Yue stated.**

**"Oh, I found Sakura only five years ago, not as much time as you with Xiaolang," Kero sighed.**

**"So you have been with Xiaolang since birth?" Touya asked.**

**Yue looked at him and nodded.Touya noticed the cold look in his eyes, they were no longer a soft hazel but an unsympathetic yet beautiful sapphire. Only when he looked at Xiaolang did his eyes seem to turn gentle.It was obvious that he cared deeply for the young boy.But to what point?His change of thought was broken when Yue asked Sakura of the Clow cards. **

**"Have you found any of the Clow cards?" Yue asked.**

**"No, we thought that maybe you had them," Sakura stated.**

**"If we haven't found the Clow Cards, that means someone has them," Xiaolang sighed.**

**"It doesn't necessary mean that," Eriol stated.Kero for some reason kept looking at Eriol.Then Kero looked at Yue and he just nodded. **

**"What?" Eriol asked.**

**"Are you related to the Li Royal Family?" Kero asked him.**

**"No, I was brought up as Xiaolang's cousin but I am really not," Eriol.**

**Xiaolang looked at Eriol then to Yue.**

**"Yue, you know something you are no telling me.It has something to do with Eriol," Xiaolang stated at his guardian.**

**"He knows you well, Yue," Kero smiled.**

**"So?" Sakura asked.**

**"Yue has always been some what of a mystery, so it strikes me interesting that Xiaolang knows him well," Kero answered.**

**"I have been with Yue since birth, he not an enigma to me," Xiaolang stated.That comments made Yue smile.**

**"Back to the subject, what is it that you are not telling me?" Xiaolang continued looking directly at Yue.**

**"Look at him Xiaolang, concentrate on your power. Close your eyes what do you sense," Yue said as he placed his hands on Xiaolang's shoulders and turn him to Eriol.**

**Xiaolang did as he was told.He sensed a faint power, but a power nonetheless.Then the image of an older man with blue hair looked like Eriol.Then older image flashed in front of his eyes.The same man only different with light brown hair like Sakura's and her eyes.Eriol, the two other man seem to replay themselves in his mind as if the were trying to tell him something.Then it came to him, the man with blue hair was Clow Reed.He quickly snapped open his eyes.He smiled at Eriol confusing him.**

**"You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Xiaolang smiled.**

**This came as a shock to everyone but Yue and Kero.**

**"But there is another," Xiaolang continued.**

**"What?" Touya asked.**

**Xiaolang turned to him, and explained.**

**"There is an other I saw him.Clow Reed was reincarnated in two.His mind and his soul, very uncommon, but it happened nonetheless.I saw his image, a man, I have never seen before.He had a gentle smile with brown eyes and light brown hair like Sakura's.He sort of look like Eriol in a way," Xiaolang stated.**

**Sakura sighed and Kero flew to her and said," Don't worry Sakura, you will be able to do that when you get the hang of it." Sakura just smiled then turn to curious looking Xiaolang.She smiled at him, that maybe him blush.Touya was in deep thought; he couldn't help think of his father when Xiaolang talked of the other man. _No, father couldn't be the other reincarnation of Clow Reed, could he? Touya thought._**

**"But where are the cards?" Xiaolang sighed.**

**"I don't know, but they are safe," Kero said.**

**"How?" Eriol asked.**

**"Well, only people with magical powers can open the Clow Book," Kero stated.**

**"What if someone has the Clow Book, but just hasn't opened it yet?" Touya asked.**

**"It is possible," Yue answered.**

**The wind was picking up causing Sakura to shiver.Xiaolang looked around, he sensed something, something he did not like.**

**"Sakura do you sense something?" Xiaolang asked.**

**Sakura closed her eyes, and then quickly opened them she nodded in respond.**

**"Someone is here," Touya stated.**

**The group looked around trying to find the person Xiaolang, Touya and Sakura sense.But they couldn't find anyone.**

**"We should leave," Kero suggested.**

**Everyone agreed and before they said their goodbyes Yue turned back to Yukito.They agreed that they would meet each other again in two days at high noon.As they rode off in different directions, a mysterious man dressed in back jump out of the trees near where the group once stood.It was the same man who attacked Sakura and battle Xiaolang.His eyes turned in to direction Xiaolang went in.**

**"It seems the young boy, is better then the girl.Oh, Prince Xiaolang, it seems that in two days you will be mine," he told himself.In two days, Prince Xiaolang would by in his hand.He laughed to himself this would be very interesting. **

** **

**_Author's Notes: I'm sorry I have been writing Syaoran Chinese name wrong.But thanks to Rogue Runaway I got the real name. _**

** **

****

**__**

****

**_ _**


	6. Encaged Little Wolf

All is Fair in Love And War 

All is Fair in Love And War

Chapter Six:

Encaged Little Wolf

Xiaolang looked at the night sky wondering what had happened early that day.He had mean arrangements to meet his enemies in two days.But he couldn't help but think about her, and the way her face looked when she smiled.He looked at his companions that were in his bedroom talking of there new found knowledge.His dear cousin that he hadn't seen in years turned out to be the reincarnation of the man he one day wished to be like. Well half of himHis guardian seemed to keep the secret well, but then again Yue couldn't keep secrets from him; no matter how hard he tried.

"Yukito, you are hiding some thing from me again," Xiaolang stated without turning his gaze from the moon lit sky.

"I am?" Yukito asked rather amused.

"Yes, something to do with Prince Touya," Xiaolang stated not brother to look back at his blushing friend.

"What about him?" Yukito tried to say with a steady voice.

Xiaolang turn to him and smile," You like him, don't you." 

"What make you say that?" Yukito asked.

"The way you looked when he smiled at you," Xiaolang stated. 

"He likes you, too," Xiaolang continued.

Yukito's heart skipped a bit but he wouldn't let his younger friends know.

"Are you talking about Yukito and Prince Touya or you and the Princes Sakura?" Eriol asked rather amused himself when he saw Xiaolang reaction to the question.He looked like a boy who had been caught with his first crush.

"There's nothing between and the Princess, we are not even friends," Xiaolang stated calmly.

"Yet," Eriol added.

Before Xiaolang could reply to the comment, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Xiaolang answered.

Once the door opened an older man about in his twenties, stood at the door nervous about the news he would give his young prince. 

"Prince Xiaolang, your fiancé, Lady Meilin is waiting for you in the Royal Throne room," the man stated.

Eriol and Yukito just looked at the their Prince's face turn from curiosity to disappointment.The young man at the door noticed and couldn't help feel for the young boy.

"If you wish, you could make up an excuse?" the young man asked.

Xiaolang looked at him and smiled.

"No. Thank y0u, though, but I must face her sooner or later, might as well be now," Xiaolang told him.

The young man nodded but before he left, he stated he would give him sometime, and Xiaolang nodded to him.

"Wow, your first day and already people are willing for lie for you, you must have made a very good impression of them," Eriol joked trying to that his mind off of the young woman who is waiting for him down stairs.

"I wish I had the courage to tell mother that I don't want to marry Meilin," Xiaolang signed.

They walked out of the room and went down the long corridor to the throne room.The closer they got the more Xiaolang wanted to run away.How could he hurt his mother's feelings she herself had chosen Meilin.

"Do worry Xiaolang you haven't even meet her yet, you might like her," Eriol stated.

Yukito didn't say a word he knew no matter how much he liked Meilin he wouldn't love her.Walked along the young man who awaited his fate.Eriol continued to try to make Xiaolang at least smile a fake smile because a real wouldn't happen.The thing about Xiaolang that seemed to impress everyone was that fact he could give a simply smile and it would make your knees go weak.He was a charming young man, polite to his very core.Despite the fact he had be training since he was five years older to be a great warrior, there was still the light in his eyes that reminded everyone that deep inside there was a lovely little boy who any one who be proud to be called their son.His smile could probably get him whatever he wanted but wasn't that can of person not at all.He slowed down his pace, as they got closer to the throne room doors.

The young man from before was waiting for him there.He was Xiaolang coming and he nodded and opened the doors to introduce him.When Xiaolang had walked in he was taken be surprise.He had been told that Meilin was waiting for him here not every single person in the Li Kingdom Court.The enormous room was coated with his favorite flowers, peonies and green and gold ribbons.The Court was looking down at him from there rows of seat with smiles on their faces.In the center of it all was a lovely woman on her throne with a young girl by her side about his age.She was pretty but she didn't compare to Princess Sakura.The queen smiled at the sight of her handsome young prince who would be ruling in her place.His sisters who he had meet a day earlier where sitting in their chairs on the side.They had all simply enjoyed meeting him; he wasn't at all what they excepted him to be.They hadn't seen their little brother, in so long; he was so charming and sweet.All the stories they had heard from their friends about little brothers nothing like he really was, but even as a little boy of four he was an angle.It was he who brought the light back in their lives when their father, the King, had away.His smile would light up the room.He knew didn't understand the fact that his father had died but he only knew his father was in a good place where he is happy.Unknown to the family was the fact that he was getting closer and closer to Yukito everyday.They knew there was something special about the young man but they didn't say anything about it. 

Xiaolang sight landed on his future bride, he did his best to smile he lips did curve but if anyone was truly paying attention to him they would noticed that his eyes were full of sadness, he did not want to marry her.Lady Meilin quickly noticed. Wow, he is very handsome, he has a great smile but his eyes they can't lie.He does want to marry me, and am the only one who seems to notice this.Well, if he doesn't want a wife, maybe he could use a good friend Meilin thought.He walked up to his mother and bowed to her.She quickly arose and gave her son a hug because she didn't have a change to meet him the day he had come.

"Xiaolang, this is Lady Meilin, your bride to be," the Queen stated as she let go of Xiaolang and turned to Meilin.

"Let the celebration being," the Queen, stated as the musician started to play.

"Go and get to know each other some more," the Queen told her son as he gentle pushed her son next to Meilin.Meilin smile and gave Xiaolang a quick hug and pulled him out to the balcony.

"I know you don't want to marry me," Meilin said as she let go of Xiaolang's hand.

Xiaolang quickly looked to his feet.

"Don't worry, am okay with it, I would like to be your friend," Meilin stated with a smile.

Xiaolang quickly looked up at her and smiled," I would like that, too." 

Author's Note:I hope you like it.This fanfic was all about Xiaolang.I like Meilin so that why I don't make her out to look like one of the bed guys.I like Meilin but not to be Xiaolang's girlfriend.


	7. Masked Ball Part 1

All is Fair in Love and War

**_All is Fair in Love and_****_War_**

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_Masked Ball_**

**_Part One_**

** **

**Sakura looked at dawn's sunrise.The dark** **yet exquisite night sky was slowly turning into a lovely morning.Sakura had never been one to rise so every but today so could not help it.Her mind kept telling that tonight, was to be a ball in which she should have to should for the one she would be with.She turned her bed in which she had placed her gown for the ball early that morning.**

**It was a long and light cherry color.It was imperial design. It had no sleeves but at her shoulders was layers of light pink lace.The top of her dress was silk with tiny embroider cherry blossoms and the base of it.The bottom was layer of layer of light pick lace at the swing like a bell when she walked.Her gloves were a lighter pink and the same king of petite cherry blossoms embroider at the opening. The back of her dress was open back with silk ribbons falling from top to base of her dress.It was a beautiful dress; Tomoyo had made it for her.Tomoyo loved making dress for her, at first so would not accept them because she felt that Tomoyo should wear the lovely dress every time Tomoyo would make a face and should could say no.**

**She had even made the necklace and the pins she would wear and her hair.The necklace was pink cherry blossom lace with tiny pink gems and the center of every little flower.Her pins were giant cherry blossoms with silk ribbons flowing for the bottom.Tomoyo even made her mask.It was her father's adviser who suggested that it be a masked ball.That way her suitors who not know who I was and if any one them would curt her, they would be honest of something like that, but she felt that he had something but his sleeves and so did Touya.But the one thing Tomoyo had not made was the brooch she would wear.It was a crystal cherry blossom with pink gems in the center it was very beautiful.He mother had given it to her before she died, she had, had it made for just for her.Sakura treasured the brooch with her life.**

**It was going to be a long night.She would have to dance with every gentleman who courted her.She hated formal balls, there were so boring.She sighed and looked up at the mirror that faced her.In the background of her reflection the bright light of the sunrise made an object in the distance shine a light flash.She quickly turned around to find where to flash came from.Her sight landed at the castle in the distance.She smiled and blushed.She knew it was Prince Xiaolang, she didn't know how she knew but she knew it was he.**

**"If only he could come to the ball," Sakura sighed.**

**"If only who could come to the ball, Sakura?" Kero asked causing Sakura to jump.She did not know Kero was awake.**

**"I did not know you were awake, Kero?" Sakura asked trying to avoid the questions.**

**"I really do not know, I just did, but you did not answer my question," Kero quickly stated.Then he saw the flash of light from her window.He quickly flew by her side.The he grinned.**

**"Ah, young Prince Xiaolang is up as well, is he the one you wish to come to the ball?" Kero asked.**

**Sakura blushed and turned to face the castle.**

**"I take that as a yes," Kero stated as he sat down on the window's ledge.He sat in silence, looking at the castle with his tail, swinging left to right as if he was in deep concentration.Then the flash again, he smiled and looked up at Sakura who was farther confused.He turned back to the castle and said," He is practicing his magic, Yue is teaching and Eriol is watching."**

**"How do you know?" Sakura asked.**

**"I sense their auras.Eriol has a familiar aura; it has Clow Reed's strength and his knowledge.Yue's aura is unlike any others, he is cold in exterior but is gentle and warm inside, am sure Xiaolang knows that because in all of the time I have know Yue, he has never been so gentle to any one.As for Xiaolang's aura I have never sense anything like it.He is full of power, strength, skill a great warrior is all I can say, but at the same time is as gentle as you," Kero stated.**

**"A gentle warrior, does such a person excite?" Sakura asked.**

**"It does in him?" Kero answered.**

**"What is he doing?" she asked.**

**"Close your eyes and concentrate, on him if you haven't all ready?" Kero grinned.She narrowed her eyes and did as she was told.The image of Xiaolang appeared in her vision and she smiled.Kero saw it his cue and told her to open her eyes.She did as she was told…**

**In the Li Clan castle…**

**Xiaolang was by the window his eyes closed and his hand stretched out in front of him with a little golden paper in his hand.Yue was standing or rather floating to his left and Eriol as on his bed watching his cousin learn.Then that flash again, followed by the golden paper burning up in his hands and turning into a small dancing flame.He opened his eyes and smiled.He narrowed his eyes and the flame looked like it was stretching and taking space then in turn into a small wolf of fire.Yue nodded his head in approval and Eriol smiled.He had learned to control his power over magic quickly.**

**"It seems, the third time is the charm," Eriol stated.**

**Xiaolang all to happy of his accomplishment noticed something or someone.It was Sakura but where?He turned to the window and walked to it.Yue and Eriol followed him.**

**"She is looking at us," Xiaolang stated.**

**"Who?Sakura?" Eriol asked.**

**"Ah, she knows the powers of the second sight," Yue stated.**

**The flame wolf in Xiaolang's hands disappeared and he quickly pulled out another golden paper and closed his eyes in concentration.Yue and Eriol watched rather curious of what his was to do. The wind picked up and the cherry blossom trees became to dance and swing. Sakuras flew in the air and created a beauty aroma filled the air around them.A single lovely cherry blossom landed in the palm of Xiaolang's hand.He opened his eyes and then he gently blew the sakura flower from his hand and by magic the cherry blossom kept in the air and flew all of the way to the Kinomoto kingdom.Sakura snapped out of her trance when Xiaolang smiled and waved his hand in greeting form.By that time, the cherry blossom had landed on the palm of her hand causing her to blush lightly.**

**"The Prince is a charmer as well," Kero chucked.**

**"Kero," Sakura sighed.**

**There was a knock at the door it was Touya.He greeted her with a smile and walked up to her and gave her a hug.**

**"How are you?" Touya asked.**

**"Fine why do you ask?" Sakura countered.**

**"Because you are up so early it isn't like you at all," Touya teased.**

**"Touya!!" Sakura shouted.**

**"Okay, I sense it," Touya stated.**

**"I don't want to go to the ball," Sakura sighed.**

**"I know I don't want to go either, Father is hopeful that I will find someone there, too," Touya stated.**

**"Come now, father wants to talk to us," Touya continued.**

**They walked out of the room and left Kero by himself.He looked out of the window and grinned.**

**"I know what will make her happy," Kero thought out aloud.**

****

** **

**Author's Note:Sorry I have taken so long.I'm making these chapter two parts, so be patience. **

******__**


	8. Masked Ball Part 2

All is Fair in 

All is Fair in 

**Love and War**

**Chapter:**

**Seven **

**Masked Ball**

**Part Two**

** **

** **

**Day quickly swept by and night soon fell on to the two rival kingdoms.The silver moon and stars replaced the bright sun of the day.Prince Touya stood onto his bedroom balcony enjoying the pale bright light of the moon.He always seemed to have preferred the nighttime to day ever since he was a small, light boy.It stroke him funny that Sakura often felt the same way he did about the moon, even thought her guardian's power was from the sun.But in the end she was a child of daylight, so full of sun light bright aurora.His on the order hand, was a beautiful and pale as the soft moonlight.**

**"Touya," a soft heavenly soft called by his side.A small smile appeared on his face when he heard his name.**

**Without turning he soft whispered, "Hello Mother."**

**When he finally did turned he saw an image that he was happy to see.A divine figure appeared before him.The woman before was an angel, even when she was alive.It was his mother, the Queen.He long waving dark hair flowed to her waist and the dove like wings shown behind her gave of the look that would symbolize purity and light.At times, he wished Sakura would be able o see her, but he knew only he had that kind of magic like Sakura's magic centered around the Clow Cards.**

**"Tonight is the ball and you look very handsome," the angel spoke.**

**Prince Touya smiled lightly at his mother's sweet nature.He was in a midnight blue suit jacket with a median size diamond as his brooch and the base of the neck.His silver cuffs gave him an appealing look.His pants were white with brown knee-high boots. His hands were covered with white gloves.His cape was as dark blue, as his jacket, with silver trimming at the bottom.He held his blue and silver mask in his hands and his lend back on the side of the balcony. **

**As he began to talk there was a knock at his bedroom door.His mother smiled and said goodbye while Touya bowed as a sigh of respect.**

**"Prince Touya, are you there?" a servant girl asked.**

**"Yes, you may come in," Touya said.**

**She slowly opened the door to see him walking from the balcony to the mirror in his room.**

**"Beg your pardon, I came to see if you were in need of assistance," the young servant girl said as she bowed her head, when she looked up she saw Touya placing the mask above his eyes.**

**"No, but thank you.Is there any message from my father?" he asked.**

**"Yes, he wishes to see you before the ball in the royal meeting room.Will that be all Prince Touya?" she asked politely.**

**"Yes, thank you," Touya smiled causing the girl to lightly blush.She walk out and let out a sigh.She wished him the best of luck in the ball for like Sakura everyone liked Touya.**

**Back inside of Touya's bedroom, he could hear the sound on carriages pulling the ball was about to begin.He needed to go see his father.**

**Sakura heard the carriages from her room as Tomoyo fixed her hair.She saw the Li Castle from her mirror.She let out a sigh.She had told Tomoyo everything.**

**"I know what you are thinking about or better yet who," Tomoyo said gently.**

**"Am I that easy to understand," Sakura said.**

**"She, but I have known you since we were infants," she quickly stated.**

**Lady Tomoyo was dress in a light purple dress.It was similar to Sakura's.Once she was done, they heard a knock at the door.**

**"Come in," Sakura stated.**

**The door opened and it was Touya.**

**"Touya?" Sakura asked.**

**"Yes, it is I," he stated softly.He walked over and hugged her as he did the same for Tomoyo.**

**"What is it?" Sakura asked.**

**"I have just come from a meeting with father, he wants me to chose a bride at this ball as well," Touya sighed.**

**"I believe I know how you feel," Sakura stated.**

**He put his arms around her shoulders and say, "Come let's be off."**

**Once they arrived at the ballroom, they were taken back at the sight.The ballroom was showered in peach and cherry blossom petals with beige, pink, and white ribbons.Lit candles gave the room and pleasant glow. People in outfits of all colors were dancing around in circles and enjoying the sound of the music, which was echoing even in the smallest corner of the room.Smiles graced the faces of the unknown people who features were carefully hidden behind the masks they wore.Everyone even the king were wearing a masks.Before she could even say a word, a young gentleman in red and gold outfit surprised her by offered his hand out to dance.She took his hand and started to shrill in circles causing her to feel a little faint.She was grateful that the song stopped.As politely as possible she excused herself from her suitor and walked out to the balcony.She let out a breath of relief she was out of the ball.The dreadful ball, which she would, chose a husband.She placed her head in her hands.She let out a sigh and said, "I just want this night to be over." **

**"Already, but I haven't asked you to dance, my princess," a smooth voice called from the doorway.She spun around to see a young gentleman standing there.She didn't even understand why she was blushing under his gaze.He was handsome even with the mask on.He had a white outfit with gold and green trimmings.The light brown knee-high boots were a nice touch.If she didn't brother, she would have believed he was an angel.**

**"You don't know who I am, yet," he teased.**

**"Close your eyes and concentrate," he continued.**

**She did as she was told, not evening knowing why she was obeying.She quickly smiled and opened her eyes.**

**"How did you get in?How did you find with all of this people her?" Sakura asked.**

**He smiled and said," I had some help, like Kero.As for your second question," he said as he got closer and extended his hand.She quickly took it and found herself only inches away from his face.She blush a deep red as he continued to look at her.**

**"I could find you anywhere," he said as he pulled her in the call and started dancing. They danced slowly in circles and gazed into each other's eyes causing the world around them to slowly disappear. **

**"Excuse me, everyone," a voice boomed over the crowd causing them to stop. **

** **

** **

**_Author's Note:Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter.I hope you liked it. _******

****


	9. The War Begins...

All is Fair in   
Love in War   
Chapter Eight:   
The war begins...   
  
"May I have all of your attention," a voice boomed over the crowd. The crowd of masked people stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. For a moment, Sakura wondered and worried what was going on. But the masked figure in front of the large doorway could continue she searched for her brother's aura and found him not far behind him with a Yukito next to him. She knew her brother had the same feeling. She felt Xiaolang stiffen next her he felt something or someone.   
"I would like to thank you all for coming to are masked ball on behalf of the King and I, we wish you have a wonderful time," the voice finally stated. Once he had finished the large ballroom was full of a clash on clapping and cheers. She turned to look at him when she noticed a man coming to them. He was dress in white; silver and a dark almost blue purple trimmings. She quickly found out by his aura that it was Yukito. She sensed tension and a hint of fear. Her brother was by his side.   
"Xiaolang," Yukito whispered as her come close.   
"I know Yukito, Princess I must leave," Xiaolang whispered sadly.   
"But why?" Sakura asked in the same voice leave.   
"We are not safe here Princess, I fell Yue worries, he senses Xiaolang is in danger, and I can't kept him from transforming, it only natural I truly doubt Yue had power over it himself," Yukito explained.   
"Sakura, I feel they are in danger, we must help them escape, before anyone finds out who they we," Touya finally stated.   
Sakura nodded and turned to the door entrance and found that the royal advisor was standing there as if waiting for someone to pass through.   
"We can't go through the front door, father's royal advisor is there, he would ask questions," Sakura stated.   
"We can't have that, I don't trust that man," Touya continued.   
"The balcony," Xiaolang suggested.   
They nodded and as Touya and Yukito walked to the left and Sakura and Xiaolang walked through the right so they would draw so much attention.   
"I thought you and Yue were the same person," Touya said.   
"Were are and at the same time we are not. I is hard to explain we both feel each other's emotions, thoughts but are ways are different," Yukito explained.   
They had arrived at the balcony were Sakura and Xiaolang were waiting.   
"Goodbye, Princess and Prince," Xiaolang as he jumps on to the balcony's edge while followed by Yukito.   
"Farewell," Yukito stated.   
"Ready?" he asked and Xiaolang nodded.   
They both flipped over before Touya and Sakura could come to full understanding of what they were planning so they ran to the edge only to see a bring flash and a pair of silver wings shine in the moonlight. Then they were gone.   
They smiled and returned to their party in hopes that they made it home safety. The rest of the night seemed boring compared to the pleasant encounter they had spent will the two friends. Man after young lad asked and asked Sakura to dance but she got away every change she got. The same went for Touya. They both wonder if some how the quest knew, knowing their luck they probably did. She was thankful that the night was over.   
Yukito and Xiaolang had rode in on their steeds to their kingdom in silent until Yukito broke the silent.   
"Did you have fun?" he asked.   
Xiaolang just turned and smiled at him.   
"I take it as a yes," Yukito said.   
"Yes I had fun," Xiaolang stated.   
Before Yukito could something he saw Xiaolang stop then he felt it too.   
Someone was there watching them. They waited on their stallions until they heard a crack.   
"Xiaolang, ride," Yukito shouted.   
As on cue five men in black on horseback came out on the shadows cast down by the sakura trees. They rode right behind them. Xiaolang did know why but he knew he had to get away from and fast. Yukito control over Yue was wearing thin, he knew if someone were to see Yue, then he and Xiaolang would be in great danger.   
Back in the Kinomoto Kingdom, Sakura had already left the ball and was in her bedroom dreaming about the time she spent with Prince Xiaolang. When there was a knock at her door. She walked up to the and found out that no one there.   
She turned back and to her shock there like a blur someone came at her and with out enough time to react everything went black.   
Xiaolang rode and rode with Yukito by his side through the path between the trees. Moonlight and shadows one after they other streaked across the earth   
below the them. All of a sudden, a bright flash and then nothing at all.   
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated soon. Hope you like it.


	10. Lies, fears and misunderstanding

**All is Fair in**

**Love and War**

**Chapter 9:**

**Lies, fears and misunderstanding**

**     In the place where everyone dreads, stood a young man chained to a cold wall.  The only source of light in the entire room was a single candle, which threaten to blow out as it danced.  Its eerie glow gave the room and even more horrid appeal.  The voices from the other side of door had awoken the young gentleman's slumber.   **

**     Darkness, coldness and fear greeted Xiaolang when he awoke.**

**     "Where am I?" Xiaolang thought to himself. **

**     He slowly opened his eyes trying to recall what had happened.**

**     (Xiaolang rode and rode with Yukito by his side through the path between the trees.  Moonlight and shadows one after they other streaked across the earth below them.  All of a sudden, a bright flash and then nothing at all.)**

**     Yukito! Where was Yukito? What had they done to him?**

**     Before he could answer himself with more questions, the cell's door opened revealing a dark and shadowing figure.  The dim light of the candle and the torches before this mystery man didn't help in showing the dark man's face.  His face was cast in shadows his clothes was a dreary black.  All together a perfectly evil looking man.  Too bad the phrase "can't judge a book by it cover" didn't fit here.**

**     "Good, you are awake," his deep voice matching his appearance perfectly.  **

**     "Where am I? And who are you?" Xiaolang asked his captor.**

**     "You are in a dungeon, isn't obvious" he stated.**

**     "I know that much, but where?" Xiaolang asked again.**

**     "Oh, you are in the Kinomoto Kingdom's dungeon.  Yes, luckily for us the Princess told us of your presence.  Who one's what secrets you could have told your Queen so they could destroy us," he stated.**

**     "Yes we are very luckily that Princess Sakura told us of you," he said before he left Xiaolang.**

**     _"No, Sakura wouldn't have done this to me, she couldn't she wouldn't I don't believe it, I can't believe.  This isn't happening to me," _Xiaolang thought.**

**     The howl of the wind could be heard from behind him.  Not even the thick damp walls could silence them.**

**     Outside of his cell a group of men meet outside.  **

**     "Have you told him?" one of them asked.**

**     "Yes, I have," one of he them answered.**

**     "Excellent, the first step in the plan is now complete.  Remember he must believe the Princess has betrayed him or my plan will not work," the leader stated.**

**     The rest of the group agreed and bowed their heads before he left.  He walked down a long corridor lit by blazing torches.  The wind howled and he could he thunder in the distance.  A storm was coming.  He turned to walk up a spiral staircase.  At the top he came to a closed door.  The tiny craps of light that appeared gave evidence that someone was inside.  He knocked before he opened the door.  Inside was a man in royal garments looking over some books.  He turned and glared at him with angry crimson eyes.**

**     "What do you want?  Can't you see am busy?" he shouted.**

**     "I am sorry, but I have news to give you.  We have captured the boy and the girl.  We have told him she was the one who betrayed him," the man informed.**

**     A wicked smile formed on to his face making any brave soul tremble.  **

**     He walked up to a class case in the room.  He placed his hand on the class in such a way as if he was afraid of what could happen.  Inside the case was a moron and gold book with the letters CLOW on top.            **

**     "I should tell the king that his only daughter had been captured by their enemies. It just what we need as told in the prophesy," he said.**

**     He walked to the book that he had been reading and read out loud**

**     _"He who wishes may have the power of the universes, become the most powerful, unstoppable and indestructible sorcerer of all when he obtains the Clow cards from the chosen ones._**

**_     War will rage with a fire, blood will soak the ground, cries of pain and suffering will be heard and the heavens will shed thousands of tears but nothing can stop it.  Only the chosen one can stop the bloodshed or cause more of it.  Loved one will die and peace will be broken but the pure and innocence can stop the chaos.  They only have the power."_******

**     "I must have that power, I should have it, and it is my birth right.  My ancestors started this war for a purpose and I will succeed where they failed," he said as he slammed the book on the desk causing a dust cloud to form.  **

**     At the same time in the Kinomoto Kingdom,**

**     "Sir, the Princess is missing!!!"**

**     In the Lee Kingdom…  **

**     "My Queen, Prince Xiaolang can not be found!!!"**

**_Author's Notes:  I hope you like it.  I know it's not your normal fairy tale but I think it make it more interesting well I think so._**


	11. The Past

_Author's Notes:  This chapter is sort of a look into the past so you can see how the feud started and how every character had a role in it.  _ All is Fair in Love And War Chapter 10: The Past 

**_The sun did not shine in the cold winter day as two figures were riding on their white steeds along the riding path to the neighboring kingdom, which was cover in crisp and fresh snow.  The soft snowflakes fall from the sky and causing peaceful scenery.  On the two figures was a young man with amber eyes and chestnut color hair.  He was listening to the elder man beside him.  He had blue eyes with blue and a gentle smile.  _**

**_     "Father, what is the vision you wish me to know?" the young man asked._**

**_     "Patience, my Little Wolf, patience," he answered._**

**_     Just as he had answered a lone rider had came a cross the snowy bank.  He was an elderly man with dark red eyes. He wore a serious expression on his face as he appeared in front of them._**

**_     "King Clow, young prince, I wish to have a meeting with you at noon tomorrow before the young prince's wedding, if it is possible," he asked._**

**_     "Yes, Lord Lin, we will see you tomorrow," Clow Reed answered with a nodded._**

**_     Lord Lin nodded and rode off, leaving only father and son._**

**_     "Father?" Little Wolf was about to ask his father._**

**_     "Little Wolf, listen to me, I have seen the future and it is not one I am pleased with," Clow Reed stated._**

**_     "But father, then maybe there is something you can do to change it," Little Wolf stated._**

**_     "No, my son, I have learned long ago that I only have the gift or curse to see into the future but not the right to change it," Clow Reed told his only son._**

**_     "But a mist all of the sorrow there are some things I am proud of and even if a could, my son, I do not know when just an event will happened to cause this.  For some reason my powers fail me, I have always been able to pin point what causes this but this time, I can't." Clow Reed said._**

**_     "There must be for a reason my father," Little Wolf stated._**

**_     Little Wolf looked up at he sky and saw two figures flying above them._**

**_     "Father, look," Little Wolf smiled as two mythical figures appeared before them.  The moon god in all of his glory, with a serious expression upon his face, beside him the sun beast with a smile spread across his._**

**_     "Hello Yue, hello Kero," Little Wolf smiled._**

**_     "Hello, Little Wolf," Kero and Yue, replied with a bow._**

**_     "Master, we have some disturbing news, there has been several small fires along the eastern border," Yue stated._**

**_     "Fires?" Clow asked._**

**_     "Yes, sire, I believe it is wise to go to the people of the small villages, to see how they are and to show they have a support," Kero stated._**

**_     "I agree," Yue said._**

**_     "Yes, in a time like this it is go to know you are not alone," Clow Reed stated and started off to the eastern borders._**

**_     In the distance a small group of men were watching the minute assembly leave. Their blood red eyes followed them as they disappeared along the snowy white trees._**

**_     "Has the trap been set?" one of the men asked, by appearance he seemed to be the oldest of the men.  _**

**_     "Yes, father, the trap has been set.  The have no idea of what kind of danger they are in," the man known as Lord Fredrick Lin.  His father, Charles Lin nodded in approval.  The Lin family would have everything they want: both kingdoms and all the power in the universe.  They rode away to their estate were they would wait, like a viper insight of it's prey._**

**_     In the other kingdom stood two girls in a grand bedroom with a white dress in between.  The girl with emerald eyes and honey hair wore a smile that would light up a dark room.  _**

**_     "Violet, the dress it's beautiful," she stated as she walked around the wedding gown she would wear tomorrow._**

**_     "Why only the best for, the famous Princess Cherry Blossom," her friend, Violet said.  She was a lovely girl with violet eyes and purplish-black hair.  _**

**_     "I can't believe your wedding is tomorrow.  To Prince Little Wolf none the less," Violet, sighed._**

**_     Cherry Blossom smiled and turned to her window to see a blanket of snow covering the vast land before her and in the distance stood the castle, in which the love of her life lived._**

**_     "I can't believe it, either.  I'm finally going to be with him.  I fell in love with him the first time I saw him," Cherry Blossom said as she turned back to Violet._**

**_     "Have to you told him of your powers?" Violet asked._**

**_     "I didn't have to.  He sensed my magic like I sensed his.  Among all the people that were at the ball he sense my aura above all.  He told me, that when he first felt my aura, he felt complete.  Like he had found his soul mate, and I told him, that how I felt too," Cherry Blossom said._**

**_     "How romantic," Violet smiled._**

**_     "I can't wait for tomorrow," Cherry Blossom stated._**

**_     The next day, both kingdoms were in just excitement they thought time had slowed down to make this day unbearable.  They wanted to see the Prince and Princess marry and happy like they should be._**

**_     A few minutes before they're meeting with Clow Reed and his son, the Lin family stood before a cauldron filled with a red bubbling liquid chanting a spell.    _**

**_     In the empty land filled with snow two figures once again could be seen waiting.  The knock had just struck noon and the man they were going to meet was not there yet.  Little Wolf and Clow Reed could not shaken this feeling of dread that happen been upon them every since the minute they woke up.  Cherry Blossom had been sensing a horrible feeling as she awoken in the morning.  Not until the clock struck noon did she know the he love was in danger._**

**_     "Violet, I must go," Cherry Blossom said._**

**_     "But, Cherry Blossom, your wedding," Violet stated._**

**_     "I have this feeling Violet, Little Wolf is in danger," Cherry Blossom said as she ran out of her room.  _**

**_     Violet was left in shock.  Cherry Blossom left the castle in a blaze, no one not even her brother even were she was going.  He ran to the window. He blue eyes followed her through the amaze of trees below and ran out to follow her but she was gone, he tried to remember which way she went but everything looked so different from up her.  Like if something was blinding him from following her._**

**_     Cherry Blossom rode and rode, not knowing where she was going but she knew she had to be there.  She rode to an empty place in between the forest around the river near by.  She saw two figures in the center and she knew who it was. _**

**_     "Little Wolf, Clow Reed," Cherry Blossom shouted._**

**_     "Cherry Blossom," Little Wolf shouted wondering what she was doing here._**

**_     Once she reached them, they had already dismounted their horses.  She jumped off when she stopped and ran into Little Wolf's arms._**

**_     "Little Wolf, you must get away, I have this terrible feeling, that both of you are in danger," Cherry Blossom said as she rested her head on Little Wolf's shoulders._**

**_     Before Little Wolf and Clow Reed could react, a group of hooded men roe of horse back towards them swords and crossbows in hands.  One of the men, shot at Cherry Blossom but Little Wolf stepped in front of her taking the arrow in his heart._**

**_     "Little Wolf, no!!" Cherry Blossom shouted as Little Wolf fall to the ground.  _**

**_     "No!!" Clow Reed shouted as he ran to his fallen son's side.  He fell to his knees as he saw the blood soak the snow cover ground._**

**_     "I love you both so much, I couldn't bear to see either hurt," Little Wolf whispered as his heartbeat gradually slowed down until it stopped._**

**_     "No, please don't leave me, please," Cherry Blossom, cried._**

**_     "No this is not happening, he can't be gone, no!" Clow Reed roared._**

**_     They were so rapped up in their lost that they didn't see the nameless riders came fore.  One of the men seized Cherry Blossom from behind.  She screamed and scratched her assailant right above his left eye causing him to cried out in pain.  Before she could have ran away, he took hold of her arm and with dagger in hand stabbed her in her stomach.  She in held she the dagger pierced her flesh.  She looked up to see the face of her attacker, and saw Fredrick.  She fell to the ground as he pulled out the dagger.  With what little strength she had she crawled to Little Wolf side and took hold of his lifeless hand and whispered," Do not worry, you are not alone."_**

**_     Then she was gone. Clow Reed in total chock of want had happened found out why he didn't see what would cause the downfall of the union between kingdoms.  It was their death that would cause it, and if he had known he would have done everything in his power to stop this._**

**_     Clow Reed looked up and stared into their eyes with sorrow and pain and in held a breath and chanted a spell.  A blue glow surrounded them and slowly faded._**

**_     "What have you done?" Fredrick shouted._**

**_     "I have cast a spell bind you and your descants from using the unholy and holy magic.  You will have no power, no magic and nothing you can do, will shatter the prison your greed has placed you in," Clow Reed stated._**

**_     He placed his hand on the fallen lovers and chanted what would be his last spell.  The spell so that they and only they could release the powers of the Clow Cards, Yue and Kero had sensed the masters help but they arrived to late.  The rides fearing want might happen rode off.  The guardians stood over the follow cared ones, never to know what really happened._**

**_     During the time that followed the kingdoms had blamed each other, for the death of Princess Cherry Blossom, Prince Little Wolf and King Clow Reed, with some assistance from the Li family.  Generation after generation the kingdoms fought each other until they forget why they were fight just remembered that they were fighting._**

****

**_Author's Note:  I hope you liked it.  Sorry if it's bad.  _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	12. The Storm

All is Fair in Love 

**And War**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Storm**

        The thunder roared outside the castle walls as King walked back and fore in the royal bedroom as his son roamed the county side searching for his lost sister.  The servants of the castle looked high and low for her and not one clue had come up.  He one of his worst fears had come to life and he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't found safety.  The doors opened as the king's adviser came in.   He walked up to the king and bowed.

**"Sir, I have some dreadful news.  It seems that some witness had spoken to me and told me that the saw the royal Prince of the Li kingdom here before the Princess was reported missing.  I believe he had taken her, sire." The adviser spoke.**

**        But as the adviser spoke, something keep whispering in his ears" _Do no trust him, he lies."_  The whispers were becoming clearer and clear as the adviser spoke.  He didn't know whom to trust but his heart to him to trust the voice.   The voice was gentle and angelic and for some reason he thought of his beloved wife who he had lost so long ago.  **

**        "How do they know it is the young prince, if no one is seen him.  I don't want to start a war if I am not certain," the king spoke.**

**        "Sire, they are your enemies since birth, he knows this might had been part of their plan all along," the adviser told him.**

**        "I don't know, I just don't know," the king turned around to look at his window.  He did not notice as the adviser step closer to him or the candleholder he held in his hand.  _Turn quickly, look out, the voice said._ But it was to late the adviser had struck him over the over causing him to fall unconscious.  **

**        "Kill you, would arose suspensions, but don't worry for death will come soon," the adviser said as he walked to the door and bolted to door.  He quickly crossed the room to the wall beside the bed and pressed his hand in a certain brick stone causing the wall to move.  He walked through and enters and exited to another corridor.   A young girl was about to knock on the king's bedroom door when he stopped her.**

**        "Please child, leave the king at peace.  He is not feeling well, and wishes not to be disturbed.  If it is important tell, me and I will tell him." He told her.**

**        "No sir, I came to ask if he needed anything," he told him meekly.**

**        "Child, inform the rest of the servant not to disturb the king," the adviser stated.  The young girl bowed and walked off.  **

**        At that same moment Prince Touya stopped.  He sensed his father's danger.  **

**        "Guard, turn back.  If my sister has been taken then my father may be in danger, go back," he told one of the guards that had come with him.  The guard nodded and went back.**

**        "Spilt up, we cover more ground that way, reveal the sign if you find her," he told the rest of the guards.  The agreed with him and rode off in different directions.   He closed his eyes and concentrated on the faint magic aura he recognized as his sister's.  There were other auras of magic near here.  They were faint, very weak but he knew whose they belong to, it was Xiaolang and Yukito's.  **

**        "Kero, do you sense their auras as well," Touya asked he looked down to the bag he had with him.  **

**        "Yes, they are very weak.  They could have been attacked.  But I know Yue and Xiaolang didn't take Sakura," Kero told him.  The little guardian was certain of that much.**

**        "Where were you when she was taken?" Touya asked Kero.**

**        "I was on my way to her room.  I have been at the Li Castle, I was talking to Eriol about his past life," Kero told him.  **

**        "When I was talking to Eriol I remember certain things," Kero said as he looked down.**

**        "What Kero? What did you remember?" Touya ask him as he continued to ride to the directions of the auras.**

**        "When I first found Sakura I didn't know why, but I knew that she was the one I was suppose to look after.  When I left the Li Kingdom searching something told me to come here.  But this much I did know I had seem her before but I didn't know from where," Kero stated.**

**        "And?" Touya asked.**

**        "I felt the same feeling when I meet you, your father and Xiaolang.  When I was talking to Eriol it came back to me.  Everything." Kero stated.**

**        The thunder rolled above them.  The dark clouds cover the moon and stars above.  **

**        "Well what is it," Touya asked.**

**        "Xiaolang is the reincarnation of Clow Reeds son.  Yue was always ever attached to him.  Back them he was know as Little Wolf.  Figures, Xiaolang means little wolf.  And Sakura she was the Princess of the Avalon Kingdom, which is the Kinomoto Kingdom now.  It funny her name was Cherry Blossom, which is what Sakura means. They were going to be married.  Their marriage would have united the two kingdoms.  They loved each other, but on the day of their wedding they were found murdered, all three of them, Little Wolf, Cherry Blossom, and Clow Reed.  Yue and I found them." Kero finished. **

**        "So fate brought them together," Touya whispered.**

**        "But what does that have to do with anything?" Touya asked.**

**        "Well, I remember Yue telling me that Little Wolf informed him the day he died that he and his Clow Reed had a meeting with the Lin family," Kero told him.**

**        "So it was them who killed them, why didn't you guys tell anyone?" Touya asked Kero.**

**        "We had no proof, just our words, and back then, we were nothing but magician's creatures who talked, special servants, a believe someone called us once," Kero stated," they wouldn't listen to us." **

**        "So we just need to find the descendants, but that doesn't mean that they did it," Touya stated rather frustrated.**

**        "Let's just follow their auras it the best shot," Kero stated.**

**        Touya nodded and rode, as quickly as could be to a place they did not know.**

**        Lighting lit up the sky above them, and then it started to pour, soaking the ground below making it soft and muddy.  The mud made the horse slow down to a point where it seemed to be walking.   Thunder wailed and was echoed in the caves near by.  The horse rode until it could no longer.   It collapsed causing Touya to jump off before he would be crushed by it weight.**

**        Touya landed on his feet but the impact on the ground cause pain to surge through his right leg.  He fell on his side causing Kero to fly out and search around for something anything.  Touya turned his head and looked at his trusted steed looking tired.  He pulled himself over to his steed and was what he hadn't before.  In the valley near where he had fallen was a manor, and old and wore of if no one had lived in it for ages.  But at the top in a small tower was a light.  There in that building was Sakura, Xiaolang and Yukito.  **

**_Author's Notes:  I know it doesn't really have Sakura and Xiaolang romance in it, and not a lot of detail but I hope you like it. _**

**  
                 **


	13. War

Author's Notes:  Am sorry about the chapter before, it wasn't good.  The reason I changed the name of the kingdom was because centuries and generations have passed so names have to change too.  I guess I got the idea because, Li Syaoran is a direct descendant of Clow Reed but he doesn't have the same last name, so I thought I could do the same thing with them.  As for the bad grammar, I'm trying I really am.  Most of the time, I can't understand myself.  Sorry I took so long to update this chapter but I have so much stuff to do I haven't truly had the time. 

All is Fair in Love And War Chapter 12: War         As the rain poured Prince Touya heard the sound of distant soldiers marching onto the field.  _Why did he hear soldiers?  Was he losing his mind?_But he wasn't. With all of the strength he had, he stood on his two feet and limped in the direction of clatter and saw to his amazement, a field of foot soldiers followed by cavalry walking from his kingdom to the direction of the Li Kingdom.           But this was too quickly, how could they get a legion of soldiers ready for battle in less than one day, had they been at each other's throats for so long that, they need one simple thing to start a war, did they truly hate each other that much.         But this wasn't like his father to start a war so quickly.  Father had more logic than to go into war without thinking; something was wrong, very wrong.  Then he saw what he expected to see, soldiers on the opposite side of the field marching towards them, ready to start.   The thunder roared above him causing him to shiver.          "Touya, we need to get Sakura and the others out of their, they are the only ones who have a change of stopping this" Kero stated as he placed his hand on Touya's shoulder.         In the Li Kingdom, Eriol was walking down to the stables to retrieve his horse and search for Xiaolang.  He knew the Kinomoto Kingdom did not have them.  He didn't how he knew, but he knew.  He looked around once he reached the stables if anyone was around.  Once he thought he was alone, he walked to his horse, he thought he was alone, but…         "Eriol, what are you doing?" a voice from behind asked.         He turned to be face to face with Meilin.         "Meilin, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked rather nervously.         "I asked you first," Meilin stated.         "Um, am going to go searching for Xiaolang and Yukito," Eriol answered as he mounted his horse.        "Wait, am going with you," Meilin stated as she walked to her steed. 

            **"No, you can't," Eriol said too quickly.**

**        "Why?" Meilin asked.**

**        "Because they don't know that I am searching for him, I believe that he is not within the Kinomoto Kingdom.  I believe someone else has him," Eriol answered sincerely.**

**        "How do you know?" Meilin asked.**

**        "I don't know how I know, but I do.  Both of us, can't go they will see something is wrong," Eriol told her.**

**        Meilin sighed and nodded.  She dismounted and waved as he rode off.**

**        _(If he thinks that am going to wait here, while he goes searching for Xiaolang that he has another thing coming, Xiaolang is my friend too.)_ Meilin thought.**

**        She walked up to her steed and mounted and rode off to follow Eriol.**

**        Inside the old Lin Manor…**

**        "Sir, the girl has awoken," a guard standing outside of Sakura's bedroom/cell shouted to the leader.  The man who was known as the leader arose, from his seat near a window, he had been watching the rain descend from the bleak sky above him.  To any fearful person it would appear that the end was coming. **

**        He walked to the door and opened the door to her prison.  Inside the room, he found a young Sakura sitting on the bedroom in the middle of the room.  She had been staring outside her window with iron bars.  She turned to look at him.**

**        "Who are you?" she asked as she arose from the bed.**

**        "Where am I?" she continued.**

**        The man just stood their rubbing his birthmark over his left eye, before he answered.**

**        "Well, Princess, you are my quest," he simply answered.**

**        "But who are know?" she asked again.**

**        He walked up to her and took her hand which she tried to pull away but she couldn't he was too strong.  He twisted her hand causing her to cry out in pain, and whispered in her ear," Someone you do not want to enrage."**

**        He let her go and pushed her to the bed and just walked out of the room.**

**        "Xiaolang, please help me," Sakura whispered as a tear fall down her face.**

**"Sakura," Xiaolang gasped as he awoke from his sleep.**

**He knew Sakura needed him, he knew his Sakura would never do this to him, them he thought when did Sakura become his.**

**Xiaolang struggled to get free from the chains that held him.**

**Closed his eyes her searched and searched from Yukito.  He found him; he was not far from him.   He felt other aura near by but none of anyone he knew.  Then gasped when he found three familiar auras, four actually. **

**The door to his prison suddenly opened wide to see a solitary figure stood in the doorway.   **

**"I see, you have awaken," the figure stated.**

**"What do you want from me," Xiaolang demanded.**

**"You are my prisoner, I merely am here to give you a choice," he stated.**

**He came closer to Xiaolang; the shadows could conceal his demon like red eyes.**

**"What choice?" Xiaolang asked.**

**"I only captured you because the king and the royal family demanded me too.  I truly didn't want to capture you because, I have seen how much better the Li Kingdom is I would like to vow my loyalty to them," the man lied.**

**"I propose that if I let you free you will fight by my side in defeating the Kinomoto Kingdom but you need to give your powers to another," the told him again.**

**"Do you think me that naïve?" Xiaolang asked the man.**

**"I know you are evil, and I know that Sakura would never do this.  So in other words, I refuse your preposition," Xiaolang said proudly while glaring at his capturer.**

**The man slapped his cross the face and shouted," You will regret your choice, Little Wolf." **

**He storm out leaving a confused Xiaolang.**

**He knew the people of his kingdom often called him Little Wolf but, he had never meet this man before in his life, why did he seem so familiar when he said his nickname.**

**Who was he?**

****

Author Notes:  I know there really no romance in this chapter either and to tell you the true I think am a bad writer what do you think?  I know my grammar the worst.  But still I hope you show some compassion.  

**_I hope I do better in the next chapter.  _**


	14. Where is here?

Sorry I haven't updated any chapters in a long time but I really hadn't had the time for it, sorry again.   But I hope you like this chapter.

All is Fair in Love 

**And in War:**

**Chapter 13:**

Where is here? 

**"Who is he?"**

**"Why is he so familiar?"**

**"How am I going to get out of here?**

     These questions kept repeating inside of his mind.  Xiaolang sighed as he looked at his surroundings trying to find something, anything that would give some clue.  But the darkness was his only clue and it was leaving him with a great feeling of dread.

**     "Kero, what's going on?" Touya asked the tiny guardian floating beside him.  Touya limped to a near by tree, he needing some support or he was collapse.**

**     "I don't know, Touya, but I don't like it," Kero stated.**

**     Before Touya could make a remark, the distant sound of a horse galloping.  He hid carefully behind a tree so he would not be seen.**

**     A lone figure galloped at a steady place as if looking for something near by.**

**     A smile crept on Touya's face he knew who the rider was, and Kero knew as well.  He flew straight to the figure and yell," Eriol."**

**     "Oh, Kero it's you, thank goodness," Eriol sighed.**

**     "Eriol what are you doing here?" Touya asked as he walked throws them.**

**     "Touya, am searching for Xiaolang, he's been captured," Eriol stated as he jumped off he steed.**

**     "Sakura has been taken as well," Touya stated.**

**     "And they blame your kingdom," they stated together.**

**     "Well, it figures they would blame each other," Kero sighed,**

**     "They are near by, I know it," Touya stated.**

**     Out of nowhere they heard a voice calling or either yelling.**

**     "Eriol, how could you!?" Meilin shouted as she rode near them.**

**     "Siding with the enemy, do you even care that they have Xiaolang," Meilin shouted.**

**     "Meilin kept your voice down, and no they are not the enemy," Eriol hissed.**

**     "They have taken my sister as well, so who ever has Xiaolang, has her," Touya stated.**

**     "Why should I believe you?" Meilin asked.**

**     "Because, Xiaolang does," Kero stated as he flew it to sight.**

**     "A flying, talking stuffed animal," Meilin shuttered.**

**     "I am not a stuffed animal," Kero shouted.**

**     "Kero, shh," Touya hissed.**

**     "Well, am not," Kero whispered.**

**     "Look Meilin, Xiaolang is somewhere near by I know it," Eriol stated.**

**     "There is that manor, I can fell it," Touya stated.**

**     Inside the dark manor…**

**     Sakura walked back and fourth thinking off what to do to get out of there. Tears slid down her checks as she couldn't come up with any choices that could help her.**

**     She finally stopped and sat on the bed.  **

**     "Xiaolang help me, please, my Little Wolf," she sighed.**

**     Her head jolted it up, her Little Wolf, where had she heard that before.  What going on?**

**     Xiaolang shock his head side to side, someone had called him, and it sounded a lot like Sakura, his Cherry Blossom.**

**     Cherry Blossom, where had he heard that before?**

**Author's Note:  Sorry, again, I had not updated this story in a long time, but I had a lot of school work to do, so I will stop making excuses and I hope you like this chapter.**

 


	15. What Now?

So sorry I barely noticed the story was completely updated.  I had been away from a well working computer with Internet for the longest time now.  Something must have been wrong with my computer.  Don't worry thought it's a short chapter.  Sorry again.

All is Fair in 

**Love and War**

**Chapter 14:**

**What now?**

     "How are going to get them out of there?" Eriol asked Touya.

     "I don't know," Touya stopped as he motioned Meilin and Eriol to hide.  They hide behind a bush making sure their horses were well hidden. 

     Two well-armed men walked out of the front gate. 

     "Are you sure, you hear voices," one of the men asked.

     "Yeah, pretty sure," they other answered.

     Then a man walked out of the manor.

     "What are you doing?  You should be guarding the angel," he hissed.

     "We are sorry commander but we heard some noises," one the men answered.  

     The man who obviously in charge scanned the area, searching for anything that may seem out of place.  Kero's eyes widen when he got a clear view of the man.  

     "It must of have been wild animals," he answered.

     They disappeared in the dark hall.  Kero flew to Touya, Eriol and Meilin.

     "Eriol, did you get a good look at him?" Kero asked.

     "Yes, he looks familiar," Eriol, answered.

     "Well, he should, he looks exactly like Lord Fredrick Lin," Kero asked.

     "Isn't that the person Clow Reed made the meeting with," Touya asked.

     "Yes, it was," Kero," know am positive that the Lin Family had something to do with the war between kingdoms."

     "Alright, when this is all over, you are going to tell me everything," Meilin stated.

     "Kero just because," Touya was about to start.

     "I know, but in the World of Magic there are no coincide, just fate," Kero stated.

     "Well, right now what's important is to get Xiaolang and Sakura out of there," Eriol stated.

     "Don't forget Yukito," Touya added.

     "Alright then, we need to compose a plan to rescue them," Kero said as he into the circle and whispered.

Back inside the Manor…

     "Sir, the boy refuses to join with us," the commander told the King's adviser.

     "Well, it does not matter, I have found the formula that will strip him of his powers and transfer them to me," the dark man said.

     "But sire, don't you need some one with magical powers to do that," the commander stated.

     "I know you fool, I have the perfect person in mind," he grinned sinful.

     "Who?"


	16. The Escape

All is Fair in Love and War Chapter 15: The Escape  
  
Sakura sat on her bed thinking of what to do. Something inside of her told her Xiaolang was trapped inside with her. She need to get to him, she need to escape. But how, when, what was she going to do? Xiaolang stood chained to the cold wall wondering what to do. Sakura was here and so was Yue but he was weak, very weak. Almost too weak to be awake, probably knocked out. But there were four different auras outside, he was certain of it. He knew three of them, Kero's, Touya's and Eriol's but they others was not magical, it possible that is was Meilin but what was she doing here. It's dangerous to be here. He had to get out of here; he had to get out now.  
  
Back outside... "Are you sure, we can do this?" Meilin asked Kero. "Positive. I hope," Kero said. "So here we go. Me and Meilin draw away the guards while you and Touya sneak in and free Yue and those between you three free Sakura and Xiaolang," Eriol told Kero. "That pretty much sums it up," Kero said. "Sounds to simple," Meilin said. "Do you have a better idea?" Kero asked. "No but where do we go? A battle is going to be fought in any moment," Meilin told him. "Go to your queen and tell them that you saw something mysterious going on, and to send someone here," Touya said. "What about your side? Someone should inform your father," Eriol stated. "I already sent my guards to check on him," Touya said. "But still, we might have some problems," Meilin stated. "Wait I will go and tell your father to come here," Kero said. "But," Touya was about to start. "We need both King and Queen to see these, or the feud between both families will never end. If it doesn't end tonight, then it will never end," Kero told him. "Just listen to you power, Touya and it will lead you to what you seek," Kero said, They all nodded and walked or flew to the right positions. Kero quickly flew in the direction of the King's castle. Meilin took hold of Eriol's hand and pulled him closed to the opening to the door. They waited until they heard the guards, and step in plain sight. They acted as shock as possible and ran off. "Hey wait come back here," one of the guards said as the followed them. Touya waited until they left to come inside. He closed his eyes and let his powers point the way. He followed the weak aura and stop when he heard voices. He quickly opened his eyes and hid in a near by door. "So, he wants the young prince to help him. I don't think he'll help destroy his own kingdom but the Lord does have a way of persuading people," one of the guards said. "Come on, his calling us," the other guard said as they walked away. Touya quickly made his way to a closed door. He opened it and saw an unconscious Yue chained to the way. He quickly was that the guards a stupidly dropped the keys. What idiots? is all Touya could think. He kneed in front of Yue and touched his shoulder. "Yue, wake up, come on Xiaolang needs you," Touya whispered. Yue slowly opened his eyes and raised his to meet Touya eyes. "Where is he?" Yue asked. "He's up there with Sakura come on, we need to get them out of here," Touya said as he unlocked the chains and helped Yue up.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
"Come on, Princess. Your presence is need," the darkly clothed man said as he opened the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Down the hall, three men were pulling on something or someone. "Now, now, young prince, either you behave or the Princess will surfer," the man who held yelled out. They had continued to walk when she saw a clear view of Xiaolang all chained up. He had a shock look in his eye, almost fear. He stopped struggling and stood still. "Good boy. Let's go," the man said as he dragged Sakura to a near by stairs and made his way upward. They enter a brightly-lit room one a man who had his back to them. "They are here my Lord," the man said. "Thank you, captain," the man said as he turned to them. "You, I knew, you couldn't be trusted," Sakura said. "Yes, who would believe that the Kings Royal Advisor would betray him," he said. "What do you want with us?" Xiaolang asked. "I want the power that was ours," he shouted. "What?" Sakura asked. "Long ago, before the Kingdoms were in a feud, our family, the Ling, family were a respected and very powerful family. But, Clow Reed and his son stood in their way. They were going to over take the king and seize the kingdom but his son and the princess of they other kingdom had to fall in love and wish to marry. Our ancestors killed them but not before Clow Reed cast a spell that took our powers. The families went against each other, and we vowed that one-day we would get our magic back. At first I thought, that we would need both of you, but then I found out, only one would be need. You see they would be killed and their magic would give us power. I read that they prophesied only one could give us the power and only one could stop us. I first thought it was Sakura, because I saw her with Kero but then the Captain here told me of your battle together. Then it came clear, it was you all along," he said with a grin. "You should be happy Princess, it looks like you won't die after all," the captain told her. "No," Sakura screamed. "Shut up," the captain shouted to her as he slapped her. "Don't you dare," Xiaolang shouted as he struggled. "Let us go," Sakura whispered. "Maybe you should listen to her," a voice called from behind them. By the door appear Touya and Yue with a crystal in his hand. While the people where distracted Sakura and Xiaolang picked the people that held letting them go. As Sakura was going to run away, the captain pulled a dagger out of his belt as was about to stab her when Xiaolang step in front of her and the captain stabbed Xiaolang. There was a sudden feeling of déjà vu was felt in the air. The Lord smiled and called the captain. "Come on, the young prince will die soon," he said as he pushed a stone and the wall opened and they escaped. Xiaolang fell to the floor and Sakura started to cry. She told him to hold on, not to die, and not to leave her. "Xiaolang," Yue shouted as he ran to him and lifted him up. "Come we need to take him to a doctor," Touya as he held up Sakura.  
  
By this time, Eriol and Meilin were in the Queens tent telling her all that happened. "Are you certain?" she asked. "Yes, ask the guards who were chasing us," Meilin told her. "All right, let's go," she said as she walked to the opening. They heard men yelling stop. They went outside and saw a man on a horse, with the guards pointing their weapons at him. "Wait, stop," Eriol said as he ran in front of the man. "Touya, what is it?" Eriol asked when he noticed that he had blood on his clothes. "What happened?" Eriol asked scared. He didn't know why but he knew he should worry. "It's Xiaolang, they stabbed him," Touya said as he gasped. "Hurry I come to take you to him," he continued. "Get my horse, now," the queen shouted. They shuttered and frantic and scared for the young Prince's life.  
  
Back in the Kinomoto Kingdom...  
  
The guards had let the King out and in front of the court floated a little yellow creature telling them about the Princess. The group was speechless, and the little creature was getting frustrated. "Why are you standing there, with our mouths opened Sakura needs you," Kero shouted. "Kero," Sakura shouted as she ran into the building with Yue and a wounded Xiaolang in his arms. "We need a doctor quick, his dying," Sakura shouted.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the forest... "It is only a matter of time," a voice said. 


	17. The End

All is Fair in Love  
  
And War Chapter 16: The End  
  
Xiaolang moaned as the doctor poured a white liquid over his wound. He tossed and turned and the doctor held him down. "It means the wound is infected, the blade could have been poisoned," he said. "Do you have the right herbs?" Sakura asked him. "I believe so, but it may be already to late, let's hope that he's strong enough," he said as he grinned some herbs, in small white bowl. He poured some liquid in and poured it in the wound and wrapped it with cloth.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" the king asked. "The people that trapped us, were going to kill him, and do who knows what to me. Then Yue and Touya came and freed us, but the man who held me was about to stab when he got in the way. He protected me," Sakura said as the tears came down her eyes. She held Xiaolang's hand tightly as her father came down and hugged her. The doctor stepped aside when Yue walked over to Xiaolang's side and held his hand and then they began to glow. "I will kept him alive, as long as I can, but you need to go and stop them, Sakura. If the kingdoms battle then they still win," Yue told her. "But I don't want to leave him," she said. "I know but you have to, for him," he said. She nodded and bent down as kissed his forehead, he seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, but in reality this could be his deathbed. "Father, it was your Royal Advisor who did this," Sakura told her father. "I guess that much, he hit me over the head, before he left," her father. They walked out of the room to find Touya with three strangers. A woman, a young lady, and a young man, all looking rather worried. "Where is he? Where is my son?" the woman asked with tears in her eyes. "His inside," the king said. She quickly went inside to scream. They ran inside, for the first time, the king stood wide eyes and mouth opened. He had found it the young man named Yue strange and the glow that was coming from him; well it thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, because of the bump. But when he saw that Yue had wings know that was something else. "Aunt Yelan, it all right his a friend. He is Yue, Xiaolang's guardian," Eriol said. "But his angel, what is he doing to my son?" she asked shocked. "He's keeping Xiaolang alive. We didn't know if he was strong enough to survive. He has been given medicine," Sakura said. "And how am I suppose to know, for all I know, you poisoned him," she said between tears. "I would never poison him," Sakura said. "Forgive me, but we are not the greatest of allies," she stated as she wiped away the tears sliding down her checks. "I wouldn't poison the one I love. I love him with all of my gods and soul, if anything happens to him, I'll die," Sakura said sincerely with tears in her eyes. The King and Queen were in shock of her confusion. Then as if on time, Xiaolang opened his eyes. "Sakura," he whispered. Sakura smiled and ran to him and kneeled down beside him. She held his hand and smiled. "Are you all right?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Yes, you saved my life. You have to get better, I love you," said. Xiaolang gave a weak smile. "I love you, I would die for you," he said. "Well, you can't, I can't lose you, now that I found you," she said as she held up his hand and kissed it, then placed near her check. "I'll be waiting for you," she said. "Someone is here to see you," she continued and Queen Yelan walked up to the bed and kneeled down. "My Little Wolf, how do you feel?" she asked. "A little weak but all right," he answered. "You had me worried," she let out a weak smile. She had only had her only son for a few days she wasn't ready to lose him now. "Mother, you have to stop the war, if you fight then all will be lost," he whispered. "You have to stop him, if no matter what, you have to stop him, he forced out. He bit back a cry of pain, and closed his eyes as he threw his hand back into the softness of the pillow. "Xiaolang," Yelan cried. "It's the poison in his body, his fighting it," Yue spoke softly. "Hurry you must stop him and his group before they do something," Yue said as Xiaolang lost conciseness. "Go," Yue said. Sakura, Touya, Eriol, Meilin and Kero quickly went through the door leaving the king and queen of two rival kingdoms. Yue held Xiaolang's hand tightly and brought it to his lips. He preyed Xiaolang was strong enough to survive.  
  
Outside.  
  
Four horses rode off in the distance as fast as they could. "Where could they be?" Eriol asked. "They could be hiding among the soldiers or close by," Meilin said. "It would make sense, they would wait to see if there is a battle," Touya said. "But were they could be on either side," Sakura said. "All right spit up, Sakura and I will go to our troops, Eriol Meilin go to yours tell what's going on, there is no war," Touya said. "Right," they all said and went to their separate ways. In no time at all, they made their way to the troop and told them everything, and they soldiers were all happy to see that there was no war.  
  
Hidden in the shadows of the Kinomoto's troops were the Ling's descendants. "Remember men, he you see the traitor, my father's Royal Advisor, capture him and anyone who is with him," Touya shouted. "No, we have come to far to lose everything now, follow them, and kill them," the Advisor said to his captain. As Touya and Sakura rode off, they didn't notice the shadows following them. They meet Eriol and Meilin in the clearing were the battle was to take place.  
  
Back in the castle.  
  
Xiaolang snapped his eyes opened and quickly sat up and hissed as the sharp pain was felt on his side. "Xiaolang, what are you doing?" Yelan asked her son. "There in danger, I have to go help them," he said. "But you are wounded," the king stated. With Yue's help he got off his bed. "You can't go, if you fight, the wound will get worse, and you will die," the doctor said. "If I don't go, they die," Xiaolang stated as he placed his hand over his heart. His eyes widen, right when he placed his hand over his heart he felt something think in his hand. He looked to see what it was and smiled. "I won't have to," he said. Yue came up to him and saw what was in his hands and let a small smile. "The cards, they were in you all this time," Yue said.  
  
Back in the clearing.  
  
"Have you told them?" Touya asked Meilin and Eriol and they nodded. "Then everything all right," Meilin sighed. "Not quite," a dark voice called. Then all of a sudden, dark clouds of smoke surrounded them, and men dressed completely in black encircled them. "You can't fight is all," the captain said. "Will just have to try then," Meilin said as she kicked the man that as about to get her. Eriol and Touya drew their sword and dismounted their horses and fought back. Sakura picked and tried to get away but the captain seemed to want to hurt her. "Kero," Sakura shouted. Kero came flying out and out of no where, he transformed to into his true form. He roared and captain backed away. "Leaving so soon," a voice said behind him. The captain turned and saw a Xiaolang standing with sword in hand. He laughed and said, "I know you're not strong enough to fight me." "Oh really. Well, I guess I'll needs some help," Xiaolang said with a smile and draw a card. "Wood card, in caged them," Xiaolang shouted as he touched the card with the tip of his sword. Then below all of the evil men roots grew and created a cage around each one of them. "The Clow Cards, where were they?" Kero asked. "Inside of him," Yue said as he flew down and dropped the Royal Advisor and the ground. "He tried to get away," Yue said. "Now it's all over," Meilin said.  
  
With in the next month the kingdoms united and trouble from the past seemed to disappear. Sakura became stronger with everyday that pasted by. Touya and Yukito became very close, like best friends but more. Meilin quickly became friends with Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol finally meet Tomoyo and they continued to blush around each other. Xiaolang became stronger everyday. The kingdoms rejoiced as the day, when the kingdoms truly would unite, came closer, Xiaolang and Sakura's wedding day. When they day arrived, the sky was filled with cherry blossom and peony petals. Sakura's long dress was filled with white flowers made of silk and lace. Tomoyo had made her dress for her. Of course Tomoyo and Meilin were her maids of honor. Xiaolang was dress in formal white outfit with, Yukito, Eriol and Touya as he best men. The legend ends with the bride and groom saying, "I do." And they lived happily ever after.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my longest story, and I'm kind of sad see it end. I hope they ending is all right. Thank you, to everyone who review my story. You were to kind. Thank you, again for being so patient, but my computer really wasn't doing all so good. But it's all-okay now. So many things happened that wouldn't allow me to finish, it almost seemed that I wouldn't. But I did. Maybe I'll write sequel, maybe. 


End file.
